


Love

by Madilayn



Series: Prompt Fics [3]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madilayn/pseuds/Madilayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  Love<br/>scribbles97  Please could you do something with- TaG 2015, love (Perhaps the boys’ first crushes or something?)<br/>Thanks!<br/>Here you go scribbles97 - a series of posts on love.  I hope you enjoy them.  I make absolutely apologies for John/Kayo and Gordon/Penelope.  And for the first time, I have written a pairing that I never thought I would - guess which one and what it is. <br/>And I dedicate this fic to my wonderful Groovykat.  She has let me use her character Sammie Johnson, who appeared in a RP fic, as an adopted sister to my own RPfic character.  Wedgie and Mynah forever babe!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

Love can make a person do many things.  It can inspire, it can nurture and it can make giving up your world seem worthwhile.  It can also make the loss of the focus of that love seem like you have been sucked into a black hole, where you will never see light again, and where it seems nothing and nobody can reach you.  Sometimes, it then takes a completely different sort of love to bring you back again.

 

**Scott**

 

Her name was Sammie and she flew a red jet and was _Sammie Johnson – Air Ranger_ and Scott thought she was the most wonderful person in the world.  Of course, the fact that she looked like Mommy – with brown hair and eyes didn’t hurt.  Of course, she wasn’t exactly like Mommy, but then Mommy was perfect.  And Dad agreed. 

 

But Sammie was even nicer that Mrs Robson, who was Scott Tracy’s first grade teacher and who just seemed to understand him.

 

Sammie had _adventures_.  Dad said that though there was a group of Air Rangers, they weren’t quite like Sammie and her friends, but Scott didn’t believe him.  Dad was with the World Space Agency, which was good, and Dad was Scott’s hero, but it wasn’t the same as _Sammie Johnson – Air Ranger_.

 

Scott had all the toys, and the books and the holovids of Sammie and her adventures, and he just _knew_ that he was going to grow up and be an Air Ranger too, and fly a red jet and have _adventures_. 

 

By the time Scott was 30, he had discovered that being an Air Ranger wasn’t exactly like _Sammie Johnson – Air Ranger_ , but he still had a fondness for women with brown hair and eyes and who loved flying and life with her enthusiasm.  And his jet was silver and blue, not red.  His adventures now weren’t of the Air Ranger sort, but they were still enough to get adrenaline pumping in his system.    He didn’t have the toys any more, but his books and holovids of Sammie were still cherished, and when he had time, he’d sit down and watch them. 

 

Because you never ever quite forget your first love.

 

**John**

 

It was, John Tracy thought, funny how the human mind and body could direct things.  All of a sudden, something that was once _one way_ was suddenly _another way_.  With no warning, your own personal galaxy could be tipped completely out of its design when one of the stars or planets decided that things would be _this way now_. 

 

Looking back, he could never decide a precise moment when his mind and body decided that this one other person was the one who would be the one for him.    It was even more astonishing to him when he discovered that one other person felt the same way, and that their relationship had changed forever.

 

It was a completely different feeling than that he had for his parents or brothers, or even for past girlfriends.  Or Mrs Robson, his first grade teacher.  He still thought very fondly of her – she had inspired his love of learning.

 

This new feeling was all at once wonderful and horrible, raising him to the absolute heights of happiness and the depths of despair. 

 

His analytical mind had found it hard to process, and when EOS had questioned him, he had, for the first time, found himself completely at a loss to explain it.  The physical side was easy, it was the emotional, the human side that stumped him.

 

Instead, EOS had researched “romance” and “love” and had now decided that she was an expert in all things love-related and tended to give advice.  Advice he neither wanted nor asked for. 

 

But at least she wasn’t jealous.  Just curious.  And that was another thing making this new state of being difficult.   EOS had an endless fascination with the human state of sexual arousal.  It didn’t help that the object of his affection found it rather hilarious.  But then, _she_ wasn’t the one being bombarded on a daily basis by his blasted code-child. 

 

Still… he had to admit that in some of her suggestions EOS had a point.  He had been careful.  Taken his time.  Wanted to be sure.  Until he had reached the point he was at right at this minute. 

 

He stepped forward, towards the naked woman who had asked him the question.  He wasn’t blushing that his tight suit showed the evidence of his arousal by the sight of her.  All he could see was her beautiful eyes, the love in them, the need for him. 

 

He took her in his arms and kissed her deeply.  “Here and now, Tanusha,” he said. 

 

“It’s about time,” she replied, searching for his suit fastenings. 

 

And John Tracy lost himself in one of the human expressions of love, no longer as confused.

 

Because, when you stop analysing it, love really was rather easy to understand.

**Virgil**

 

For a man with a deep and romantic soul, it was somewhat surprising to most people who knew him that Virgil Tracy had never actually been “in love”.  Even those who thought they knew him best couldn’t believe that Virgil hadn’t found himself somebody to settle down with before any of them. 

 

Only one person knew the truth of the matter.

 

Scott always claimed that Virgil was still pining over Mrs Robson, who had taught him in first grade and who Virgil had worshipped (ignoring the fact that Scott had also worshipped said lady).  Their father and grandmother assumed that Virgil was too much in love with romance to actually look and see what love was. 

 

John had been involved in helping his immediate younger brother hide from various females who were chasing him, and had, at times, also hidden Virgil from prying eyes when he took a fancy to one of the various females.  Virgil had, incidentally, performed the same service for him, which evened it out.  He figured that Virgil was too busy having fun to settle for one person. 

 

Alan joked that Virgil’s first love was Thunderbird Two, and it would take a really special lady to match that one.  He was partially right.

 

Gordon suspected.  He’d seen the look of envy on Virgil’s face when Gordon had been rather spectacularly “outed”.  And Gordon had been only too happy to give the explanation to his family that he didn’t really care about gender, the important thing was that you were completely in love, and that the aim of sex was pleasure, so who cared who gave that pleasure, as long as all the parties involved were happy and in full agreement.

 

It was that look of envy that had Gordon watching his immediate older brother carefully, and being completely surprised when he did realise the object of Virgil’s love was. 

 

For there was no doubt that Virgil Tracy was in love.  Deeply so, and with the last person, on the surface, that one would expect.

 

However, when you looked closer, you saw two minds meeting, one pair of eyes that always saw beyond outward appearances, turned to another pair that appeared to be bemused by the idea of love.

 

Once both parties realised, Gordon reasoned, it was going to be rather incredible to watch.

 

Because love never does work exactly as you expect.

 

**Gordon**

 

None of his brothers could really understand what Gordon Tracy felt for the ocean.    It at once exhilarated and caressed him, like the most skilled of lovers could bring his body and soul to the heights of pleasure.  One of his greatest pleasures was swimming naked in the ocean, feeling the water and waves buffeting his body, and he did it at every opportunity.

 

He flipped on his back and laughed as he floated, caressed by the waves.  His brothers all thought him more than slightly insane anyway.  They accepted that he took lovers regardless of gender, but to tell them that he also found the feel of the ocean more than a little arousing was probably going too far – even on the Tracy Scale of Insanity.

 

He swam back to Four which was bobbing on the surface and hauled himself up onto her, hissing a little at the sting of warm metal on bare skin.  He knew it was fair to say he was obsessed with the ocean – had been since as long as he could remember.

 

Mrs Robson, the first woman after Mom that he had loved, had tried to get him to do drawings of things other than the ocean and its inhabitants, but had given up after a few weeks, recognising the signs of a Tracy with an obsession. 

 

Everything that made up the ocean, he loved passionately, and mourned when something happened that would cause harm to her. 

 

A splash of water brought him back to the present and he stood and launched himself back into the water, his body as graceful as those of the dolphins who accepted him as one of their own.

 

Gordon Tracy was in his true element.  And although he and Penny were moving tentatively, slowly, to something more, Gordon knew that she could never match the love he had for the ocean.

 

But then, he also knew that his own heart was as big as the ocean, and that his heart could give and take love just like the ocean accepted him, with a splash and then an acceptance as if he had been in there all the time.

 

Because love was all about accepting love.

 

**Alan Tracy**

 

He couldn’t remember Mom.  And Dad had been only on his periphery until he was six, but there was one person who had always been there.  One person to whom he could turn, and who would always be there.

 

That one person could be a complete pain in the backside at times, and could, Alan thought, be completely unreasonable about things like schoolwork, and training schedules, and going over and over things that he _knew_.

 

But when, from as early as he could remember, he had nightmares, that person was there.  When he was feeling left out and lonely, that same person would reach out a long arm and haul him into whatever was going on, and yet still keep him completely safe from the rough and tumble.

 

That person would stand up for Alan when he’d been caught out, or when he desperately wanted, no _needed_ to be a part of things, that person had stood there, solid, taking the brunt of the storm that broke overhead and remained resolute.  And when the storm had worn itself out, Alan had discovered a whole new level of hell from that same person.

 

But that was OK, because if he could be half as good as his oldest brother, then he’d be content. 

 

Scott had broad shoulders that were great to sit on when playing games in the pool.  Or when he was much younger, he could sit on those shoulders and see things that were hidden.

 

Those shoulders, with the long arms attached, and a broad, warm chest were always there to hold tight when he needed, and he knew that the grasp would never let him go.  Ever. 

 

Alan knew Scott’s shortcomings, but that didn’t matter.  He loved all his brothers, but Scott, well he was special.  He was Alan’s hero – the one who took everything in his stride.  Who had all the patience and love to put up with younger brothers and their needs.

 

The best moments of his life were when he got that wink and grin from Scott, and the words of praise.  The worst moments were when he knew he’d screwed up, and Scott had to put in extra work, or take a risk on a mission because he, Alan, had done something wrong. 

 

Scott could be a complete and utter pain, but he left no doubt that he loved his younger brothers, and Alan worshipped his oldest brother as a hero. 

 

And he strove to make Scott proud of him, because love makes you want to do that.

 

 

And some extras for you!

 

**Parker**

 

It had been a job at first.  Admittedly, one that was a favour to a member of his squad in the GDF days, but a job.  It should have been easy.  Bodyguard to Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward.  Socialite daughter of the Earl. 

 

He should have known.  Should have known that nothing Angus ever asked him to do would be easy.

 

He had found out within 48 hours that Lady Penelope was not so much trouble, as trouble seemed to find her.  Or so it seemed.  He soon realised that she was definitely not what she seemed, and Parker discovered that this slip of a woman – barely more than a girl – was an operative after his own heart. 

 

When Jeff Tracy was brought into the equation, then Parker knew that there was something happening – something he wanted to be involved with.

 

It was about that time that she became “MiLady” forever for him, and she managed to twine herself into his heart like the daughter he never had. 

 

He would protect her from anybody that tried to harm her – physically, mentally or even tried to break her heart, and there had been plenty of all three over the years he had known her. 

 

It was when MiLady started to show a partiality for one in particular of the Tracy brothers that he began to be concerned.  It wasn’t so much that it was a Tracy brother, but which one.  Of all five of them, this particular one was, in his opinion, completely bonkers. 

 

He knew no good would come of Gordon arriving to help with that temple expedition.  The one Tracy brother that he knew that his MiLady would not obey without question (well except for Alan, but then he knew that she would not do anything that would put him in danger).  But Gordon… he was bonkers.  Completely and utterly bonkers.  And would only encourage MiLady into doing foolhardy things. 

 

He sighed.  Sometimes, he was glad he didn’t really have a daughter.  Because he soon discovered that when you had a child, you loved them so much that you spent all your time worrying about them. 

 

**EOS**

She did not understand humans and their emotions.  Especially this one called love.  John had tried to explain it to her, and so she had searched databases, and learned all about this thing.  It seemed that it could cause humans to be even more irrational than normal.  And the whole sex thing.  Such odd creatures they were, but because she would look after John, she would make sure he wasn’t irrationally affected by it all. 

 

The Tanusha human seemed reasonable enough, and if she made John happy, then EOS would be happy. 

 

She couldn’t make out what all the problem they had though – all she wanted to do was to see an example of sex.  If it was a natural human-creature thing, then why were they so adamant about the answer no?  And why did John get so odd when she asked him if he was masturbating?  Did she use the wrong words?

 

EOS searched her database and found what she was looking for.  “Gone With the Wind”.  Maybe if she watched it again, she would understand this love thing better.

 

Or at least work out why this Rhett Butler human was supposed to be so attractive. 

 

Perhaps she could persuade John to grow a facial adornment like his.


End file.
